It is a problem to simply attach accessories to a weapon in an environmentally hostile environment. The typical adverse natural environment includes, but is not limited to, corrosion, chemical contamination, extreme temperatures, humidity, rain, dirt, ice, and abrasion. In addition, the usage environment can be a combat scenario, where the mechanical mounting of the accessory to the weapon must be done in a simple, rapidly implemented, and accurately positioned manner.
The traditional approach to mounting an accessory to a weapon is to use a rail which is mounted along the length of the barrel of the weapon. The rail typically comprises a series of ridges with a T-shaped cross-section interspersed with flat “locking slots” (also termed “recoil groove”). Accessories are mounted on the rail either by sliding them on from one end of the rail or the other end of the rail by means of a “rail-grabber”, which is clamped to the rail with bolts, thumbscrews, or levers, or onto the slots between the raised sections.
Each accessory, therefore, includes two inwardly-facing surfaces of a size and shape to mate with the contours of the rail. A first of the two inwardly-facing surfaces is generally fixed or part of the body of the accessory mounting apparatus and engages a first side of the rail, while the second inwardly-facing surface is movable with respect to the first and is forced into engagement with a second side of the rail by the use of bolts or a thumbscrew. The pressure applied by the bolts or thumbscrew holds the accessory mount and its supported accessory secured against the rail in the selected position along its length.
The use of a manually operated bolt or thumbscrew creates a problem in cold weather situations, where the user is wearing heavy gloves and may have a difficult time turning the bolt or thumbscrew.
In addition, the two inwardly-facing surfaces must be spread apart a sufficient distance to clear the width of the rail, then closed together via numerous turns of the bolt or thumbscrew. The second inwardly-facing surface must be held in position against the rail with one hand while the user works the bolt or thumbscrew to pull the two inwardly-facing surfaces against the respective sides of the rail.
Thus, this method of mounting accessories on the weapon is cumbersome at best.